A Lonely Outsider's Vacant Eyes
by TheShakenSuicide
Summary: When Edward gets the person he needs in the form of Bella, will she be enough to get him the help he really needs? OOC, AU, AH, LEMONS B/E, E/J, E/J/B


Hey. Got rid of Music and the Miss. No clue where I was going with that. So, here's my new story. They're in Boise because that's what I know. So… I'm starting this. Anyone with experience with Anorexia or Bulimia, PM me, please.

**Bella's Point of View**

The bell chimed as hundreds of students poured from the classrooms and into the hallways. Everyone cheered, and rushed from the school. Many of them jumped into their cars and headed toward the junior high down the road where they could egg the 7th, 8th, and 9th graders who would soon be getting out.

School was finally over. I was no longer a junior at Boise High. I had 3 months of freedom before starting the last 180 days of my high school ventures. I threw my backpack in my truck and started it noisily.

11th grade was pretty suckish. I hadn't really had too many friends by the end of the year, and I wasn't looking toward 12th grade all that much either. I would go to the high school closest to my house, Borah, but there were even more people there that had it out for me. My only real friend was Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben. Most of my friends had turned on me when my "best friend" Jessica started spreading lies around the school. I had an entire summer not to have to see anyone from my school unless I wished it.

Driving home, I headed up the hill over by the train depot. I pulled into my driveway, throwing the truck into park. I went out back and pulled my cruiser from the shed. I rode down the hill I had just driven up, turning into Ann Morrison Park. I rode my bike over the bridge and onto the greenbelt. I turned right and headed toward Julia Davis, the park there being shadier. When I got near the Gene Harris Bandshell, I got off of my bike and laid in down in the grass next to myself. As I lay out in the sun, I started to doze off when a shadow fell across my line of sight.

I sat up quickly, to find a tall, thin guy standing over me. He knelt down beside me, his reddish brown hair falling into his face. He flipped his hair in that way that only really sexy guys can, and started to talk. "Hey, I'm Edward. You probably shouldn't fall asleep here, a homeless man was stabbed across the street."

"Okay? And I'm supposed to trust you?"

He smiled and lay down next to me. When he did, the sun was no longer behind him and I could see his face. He had large green eyes with a pair of large framed black glasses (the kind that probably weren't prescription) and a long, straight nose. He also had full pink lips, with snakebites that had a green bead on each of them. He was very thin and lanky, in his skinny jeans rolled up over his knees and band tee. I looked at the band there, and smiled.

"Nevershoutnever?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Christofer Drew is… amazing."

"Most guys don't listen to him, and if they do, they definitely wouldn't admit to it, let alone wear a tee-shirt."

"I'd like to think that I'm not most guys. You know my name, what's yours?"

"Bella. Where do you go to school? Borah? Timberline? Capitol? I don't think it's Boise, because I know I would've remembered you."

"My brother and sister and I actually recently moved here from Alaska. We're starting at Boise in the fall."

"Really? Sweetness. What grade?"

"We're all seniors."

I looked over at him in shock. "You're a triplet?"

He laughed and flipped his hair, "Thank God, no! Alice is my twin sister, and Emmett's our older brother, but he got held back because of a sports injury that caused him to miss most of his own senior year."

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess. So… favorite movie?"

He smiled an easy smile and flipped his hair again. "You probably haven't heard of it."

"Try me, I've seen more than you probably would think I have."

"It's called, eh, Harold and Maude?"

I smiled at him. "Oh, Edward. That's one of my favorite movies!"

He started laughing, his glasses slipping down his nose. He pushed them up and smiled. "That's amazing. Most people our age haven't even heard of that."

"C'mon, let's go walk."

He stood up quickly, pulling me up with him. I bent to stand my bike up hearing a groaning noise behind me. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at Edward. "What?"

"Hot _damn_." I looked down and remembered that I was wearing short shorts. I smiled to my self and pulled the bike up quickly. "Do you want to go to my house for a while? You can meet my sister and brother and maybe we can watch Harold and Maude."

I smiled at him. "I'd like that. A lot. Where do you live?"

"Down in the North End. Here," he took my bike and sat on it. I jumped on the handlebars as he pedaled us towards the North End. Crossing over by the capitol building, he stood to pedal a little faster, his upper body pressing against my back. As we glided down the asphalt, he placed his head on my left shoulder. "I want to stop at the Co-Op before we go to my house, does that work?"

I nodded, and he turned into the Co-Op's parking lot. He stopped the bike and I hopped off. We walked into the store, and he grabbed a hand basket. He placed his hand on my lower back and guided me towards the back wall. "Do you want a soda?"

He grabbed 6 or 7 different flavors of Jones Soda. I added two to the basket, and we headed over to the cereals. He grabbed a box of Koala Krunch and put it in the basket as well.

I laughed, "What the fuck is Koala Krunch?"

He laughed too, and grinned. "It's like Rice Krispies, but organic."

I nodded and he asked if there was anything else I wanted. I shook my head and we headed toward the register.

He started to unload the things from the basket. I tried to pull my sodas forward but he slapped my hands away. "No, I'm buying the soda. I mean really, you're spending the rest of the day with me. It's the least I can do."

I gaped at him. "You act like that's a burden!"

He grinned and quickly slipped a $20 to the cashier. I frowned at he hugged me. "You're fine. Chill."

We headed back out of the store and he dropped the things into the bike's basket. I got back on the handle bars and we headed for his house. He stopped the bike in front of a very large house and my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god. You live _here_?" He smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah. C'mon."

We went inside and he pulled two of the sodas from the bag before putting the rest in the fridge. He poured a bowl of cereal before offering me the box. I made myself a bowl before putting the box in the pantry. We headed for the family room and he put in Harold and Maude and we sat, eating the cereal and drinking our cereal. Throughout the movie, we threw quotes back and forth.

When Harold was hanging from the noose at the very beginning "I suppose you think that's very funny, Harold... Oh, dinner at eight, Harold. And do try and be a little more vivacious."

"You sure do have a way with people."

"Well, they're my species."

Halfway through the movie, I could tell that we were both bored. "I'll be right back." Edward stood and went into a room around the corner. I heard water running, so I assumed it was a bathroom. While he was in there, I took our dishes into the kitchen and rinsed them before putting them in the dishwasher. I settled back on the couch as soon as he came from the bathroom.

"So, what is there to know about you?"

"Not much that a simple game of 20 questions couldn't tell you. I'm not all that interesting." He said sitting down next to me, stretching one foot out in front of him and the other crossed under him.

"Alright. Ask a question, get the answer, answer it yourself, and then get asked?"

"Okay. Well, Bella," he started, his bright green eyes looking directly into mine. "How old are you?"

"17."

"Me too.

I thought, running a hand through my hair trying to tame it from where the breeze had thrown it around. "Girlfriend?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I broke up with my boyfriend before I left Denali."

I could feel my face fall. "Oh… I'm single too."

Edward smiled a bit wider. "I'm not gay, Bella. I'm bisexual."

Now that I knew I had even a slight chance with him, I was suddenly attacked with mental images of Edward sitting in a chair with some other guy straddling him, Edward's hands on either sides of his head pulling him closer. I'd always found boys that look like Edward kissing other boys that look like Edward attractive.

I could feel my eyes widen slightly at this image. Edward rocked forward, bringing himself very close to me. "Is that something you might want to see sometime?"

His breath fanned across my face, smelling like spearmint.

"Edward? Did you really just ask me that?"

"Can you blame me, Bella? I'm a 17-year-old guy, so most things are sexual to me, and I find having people watch me hot. You obviously like the idea of seeing me with another guy. Would. You. Like. To. See. That?"

I thought about it. I mean, Edward was hot, and that seeing two emo boys together was really sexy. "Yeah, I guess I would."

He grinned and leaned back against the couch. "Well then, I'll be sure that you get that sometime."

All of a sudden, the front door burst open. "Lucy, I'm home!"

"In here!"

Edward turned to me, eyes wide. "Okay, my sister and my brother are home. Don't let them scare you away from me."

A short girl burst in, followed by a tall, large guy with curly hair.

"Edward!" The girl jumped on him and I got a good look at her. She had short, spiky black hair, Monroe piercings, and bright green eyes like Edward's. The tall man sat in a couch on the opposite side of the room and turned on some sports show. Alice turned to ask Emmett something, and Edward grabbed my arm, pulling me over the back of the couch. "C'mon!"

Alice gasped and jumped up. "Edward Anthony!" She started to chase after us, and Edward and I sped up. He pulled me into a room and slammed the door, locking it behind him. He walked over towards the bed and lay down. He lifted his arms towards me, and I went and laid down next to him. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello… oh, really… I'd love that… my house?... 10 minutes… Do me a favor… a friend wants to check it out… okay… thanks."

He hung up the phone before looking at me. "Bella, looks like you'll be getting your wish sooner, rather than later."

V


End file.
